Chad O'Donnell
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 1, Age 225|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Chad O'Donnell (チャッド, Chaddo) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's did first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the closest friend and powerful ally of Gerald Lyndon, Bernie Snow, Joshua Jackson, Franklin Kingston, Carl Hawkins, Henry Johnson, Patrick, Bradley Dawson, Jared Daniels, Gordon Bowlers, Jeremy Hudson, Jack Smith, Garret Timmons, Freddie Garrett and Shawn Spencer. He's the great husband of Melinda and the loving father of Teresa and also the father-in-law of Chris and maternal grandfather of Grace. Appearance Chad O'Donnell is a young child and young man of a tall, toned, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the lime green eyes, medium-lightest skin complexion and flat, messy, brushed spiky darkest chocolate brown hair. Chad O'Donnell has a hair color and an external personality like his father. But his face and eyes are the same as his mother, so he has a handsome look which is from his mother. He always wears a black or blue hood with jacket. Usually have a belt attached to a small bag to wear equipment and weapons, and he often hid his weapons according to his clothes. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Chad O'Donnell is very kindhearted, proud, positive, brave, cool and generous optimistic person who always tried to find a bright side to everything, even though he often can't do it for himself, but just doing it for the rest of his friends and family. Chad got very confidant and brave in the fact that he knows his own strengths and weaknesses and tends to be awkward when praised or complimented with his new intelligence and knowledge skills like her closest best buddies Joshua, Jacob and Shawn did. Chad have the good of interesting tends to be very focused and contracted. He can be inconsiderate at times due to his outcast upbringing however once he is comfortable in a situation he can be very kind, cool and funny. He oftentimes makes one-liner style jokes based on odd situations, witch he finds himself in quite a bit. Besides that, Chad O'Donnell is a handsome young man. Looking from his physics, he’s a discreet person, but truly is enjoyable, very playful, friendly to everyone, and easy to join with others. He’s always humorous and not very serious. Stand out for being very not so lazy and having patience. Biography Background Chad O'Donnell is born on Age 225 and he was resented by a lot of his peers, but didn't have any trouble making friends. Chad formed a small team to train with, in order to graduate from the Academy early. Eventually his potential was noticed, and he graduated from the Academy with his new American Team alongside with Shawn Spencer and others as the orphans. At the time, Chad was known to be one of the village's strongest fighter, powerful martial artist and one of it's best martial arts teachers. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from 500 years ago. He's has been killed along with his wife and friends by Dabura and Mega Buu and Super Buu when he was 32 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his only granddaughter, Grace, Power Manga and Anime Chad O'Donnell is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Swordsmanship - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Empathy - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Door Projection - * Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends, daughter and granddaughter, Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Chad O'Donnell is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Naoya Uchida * FUNimation dub: Johnny Yong Bosch (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies * Chad O'Donnell, Trivia * Chad's name means Japanese name means (チャッド or Chaddo) is in Anglo-Saxon Baby Names the meaning of the name Chad is: Name of a saint. * In Celtic Baby Names the meaning of the name Chad is: Defence. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Chad is: Protector; defender. English form of a Welsh name meaning battle or warring. Famous bearer: 7th- century bishop St Chad founded the Samaritans, a charitable organization providing service for the suicidal and despairing. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Chad is: Name of a saint. * It is pronounced chad. It is of Old English origin. Modern spelling of the medieval given name Ceadda, borne by a seventh-century saint who was Archbishop of York. Also a short form of various surnames. Actors Chad Everett, Chad Lowe; football players Chad Morton, Chad Pennington. Also form of Charles. * It is means in the original Gaelic form of O'Donnell was O'Domhnaill, which means descendant of Domhnall or descendant of Donal(l.) The name is derived from the Irish words "domhan" (the world) and "all" (mighty): son of Colga, a quo O'Domhnaill. The surname claims descendancy from the Heremon Kings of Ireland. Gallery nomura_ioji___new_oc_by_ramonachan_d6l5tc5-pre.png ioji___dark_side_by_ramonachan_d743bnr-pre-1.jpg ioji___dark_side_by_ramonachan_d743bnr-pre.jpg iojixsuzu_by_ramonachan_d7pm0o8-pre-1.png at__harumi_nii_by_yukililapudel_d8nrag3-pre.jpg cm__kei_fighting_by_yukililapudel_d7xuaki-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Video games where Chad is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased